1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile toy.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, for example, a radio-operated automobile toy has a suspension device in order to mitigate a shock added to a body through front wheels when running over a bumpy road surfaces. The suspension device is, for example, configured to set the front wheels to be movable in regard to the chassis in a vertical direction, configured to bias each front wheel downwardly with respect to the chassis by one coil spring, respectively, and configured to mitigate the shocks added to the body through the front wheels when running, by the coil springs.
By the way, such an automobile toy as described above has a structure, wherein a lower surface of the chassis supporting front and rear axles is flat, and the body is attached to the flat chassis (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-329372).
However, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-329372 has a problem that producing an automobile toy is difficult, because the suspension is complicated due to having to make the chassis support right and left wheels movable in regard to the chassis in a vertical direction, and biasing each wheel downwardly with respect to the chassis by one compression spring, respectively.